vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
EagleBones FalconHawk
Summary EagleBones FalconHawk is one of the five members of The Aquabats, a band of heroes who protect the world from evil. Out of the five, EagleBones is the most eager to help people. This goes to the extent that he has trouble saying no to people's requests. In the field of combat he possesses the ability to fire high capacity electrical lasers from his guitar as well as magical vision and the ability to summon The Dude, both abilities granted to him by the Spirit of the Sun. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown '''physically, '''9-B '''via lightning, '''9-B '''via the dude '''Name: EagleBones FalconHawk, EagleBones, Bones Origin: The Aquabats! Super Show! Gender: Male Age: '''Seems to be in his early 20s '''Classification: Human, Aquabat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Durability, Enhanced Senses (His magical Eagle Vision allows him to see through illusions and invisibility), His guitar can fire high capacity electrical lasers, can Summon The Dude, who possesses Invisibility, Flight, and Magic (Although she has only displayed Memory Restoration, she likely has a more vast array of magical powers) Attack Potency: Unknown '''physically (Never shown doing anything significant in close quarters combat), '''Wall level with Lightning (Can cause vehicles such as motorcycles and large buses to explode. Able to struggle against EagleClaw's lightning, which sent the MC Bat Commander flying a great distance upon hitting him), Wall level 'with The Dude (The Dude overpowered and harmed EagleClaw, who should possess durability on par with that of EagleBones due to being his potential twin) 'Speed: Hypersonic '''(Lightning fired from his guitar could tag the Cactus Monster, who could catch missiles fired from the Battletram at close range. The MC Bat Commander could dodge similar lightning from EagleClaw and EagleBones should be roughly on par with the MCBC in speed), '''higher with The Dude (The Dude should be faster than him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, Wall Class with The Dude Durability: At most Wall level (Could take a hit from EagleClaw's lightning, which was able to overpower his own) Stamina: Above Average Range: Melee, dozens of meters via lightning Standard Equipment: *'Electric Guitar '- The guitar that EagleBones plays at concerts. It has the power to fire powerful electrical lasers and lightning bolts at opponents when necessary. However, it has also been shown that his guitar is less potent when it is out of tune, and EagleBones usually varies in proficiency when using it. *'Eagle Glove '- An eagle glove granted to EagleBones by the Spirit of the Sun. Allows him to summon The Dude, an invisible magic eagle, whenever he shouts, "I summon The Dude". Intelligence: Should be pretty high compared to the rest of the Aquabats as he takes more time to consider other people, and has used The Dude in creative ways Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Electrical Lasers - '''The lasers fired from EagleBones' guitar are high-capacity bolts of lightning. These bolts of lightning are especially effective against machines due to the fact that they overload them with energy, making them short circuit and explode. *'Eagle Vision''' - The Spirit of the Sun also granted EagleBones magical vision that allows him to "see beyond the veil of illusion, revealing the magic beneath the surface of reality". This means he can see through illusions and invisibility. *'Summoning The Dude' - Another ability granted to EagleBones by the Spirit of the Sun, EagleBones can summon The Dude, an invisible magic eagle. Contrary to her name, The Dude is female. EagleBones can summon The Dude for combat or various utility purposes such as grabbing items, tying ribbons, stealing weapons, etc. **'Invisibility' - The Dude is invisible, which is why the Spirit of the Sun needed to grant EagleBones his Eagle Vision. **'Magic Powers' - The Dude possesses unexplored magic potential. Throughout the series, the extent of his magical powers has only extended to restoring memories for people who have lost theirs. Note: EagleBones being able to damage and overpower Space Monster M with his lightning is likely an outlier, as Space Monster M is the most powerful being in the series, and EagleBones' lightning has been shrugged off by much weaker foes like the Cactus Monster. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Summoners Category:The Aquabats! Super Show! Category:Heroes Category:Musicians Category:Music Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Memory Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Live-Action Characters